


Bound in Hell

by chu1luc



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Demisexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smart Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Virgin Angel Dust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu1luc/pseuds/chu1luc
Summary: Angelica Razzio, or Angel Dust as she's called herself in Hell, works as a silk dancer for Val's studio, but refuses to engage in sexual activities. Val actually allows this, as it's for her star persona, the Forbidden Spider Lily of Hell. Something his customers could look but cannot touch.Angel also does this because she came to Hell with her virtue still intact, which is rare in Hell.As she decides to live at the Happy Hotel once she hears of the offer of redemption, she sees it as a chance to be reunited with her mother.But when a Radio Demon is thrown into the mix, what will happen for the silk dancer trying to stay clean?And why is the Radio Demon stalking her?!
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Angel Dust will be biologically female  


Age: Early 20's 

Death: 1940s

Occupation: Silk Dancer

Former mafia girl

Older twin sister of Molly, older sister of Arachniss

Daughter of Henroin

Status: Single, and UNTAINTED (she died a virgin) and intends to keep virtue intact.

Never had been interested in pursuing a relationship because of her dad

Relationships:

Valentino- strictly boss-zoned, he has yet to drag her for a good time

Vox- somewhat friends, usually helps with his cracked screen from his fights with the Radio Demon or one of his spats with Val

Velvet- selfie friends! Velvet is the reason Val doesn't abuse his top star. The spider even taught her a few self-defense skills from her days in the mafia.

Charlie- sister relationship. The princess reminds Angel of Molly at times.

Vaggie-same as Charlie 

Husk- sees him as a grumpy uncle cat

Niffty- very sprightly, sister relationship 

Alastor- creepy smiling walking strawberry twizzler with antlers. May change over time.

Cause of Death: Gun fight 

Backstory: Somewhat similar to canon, but her dad was a papa bear character to Angel. He always kept suitors away from his eldest.

Rather than an overdose, she got killed in a gun fight when a sniper aimed for her dad's head. 

She wound up in Hell bunking with a succubus demon that worked at Val's studio. And ended up being employed for him when she filled in for her roommate with an aerial silk display. 

She agreed to work for him on the condition that she has no Intercourse with any patrons or employees including Val. The deal was struck.

She made friends with Vox and Velvet over the years.


	2. Just Another Day in Hell

(Theme for this chapter is Lady Marmalade) 

Angel was putting on the finishing touches on her makeup for her show. It was the last one before she could head off home before the Extermination happened. 

It had been over 70 years since she came down to Hell and started working for Valentino. Though it wasn't on purpose. 

She only filled in for her roommate at the time, and she was so good at dancing and singing on a pole. Not to mention she had a rocking body.

Val quickly approached her to be under contract to work for him. She refused the soul contract but agreed to work under the conditions of not having Intercourse with customers or employees, for her act was to be a forbidden flower. Something that sinners could look at, but cannot touch.

Val begrudgingly agreed, but it worked out since not only was she the best employee he had, but Velvet liked her as well. The two of them would post selfies whenever they went out and along with her out music video shoots with Vox, she basically had protection from the 3 Vs.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Miss Dust. You're on in 20 minutes."

"Just about finished!" Angel said putting on some shiny ruby red lipstick.

Dressing in a mix of burlesque and a hot pink body cage, Angel was ready to dazzle.

\------------------  
Once her shift was over, Angel Dust dressed in her usual clothing. 

"I'm heading off." 

"The limo's ready to get you back. And don't get killed. The Exterminations in a few hours." Val said not looking up from counting his large stack of cash.

"I know. I've done this for almost 3/4 of a century."

As the limo got Angel home, she quickly ran to her apartment. It was hers alone now since her roommate got killed a few years ago in the previous extermination. 

Hearing an oink her way, she turned to see her little pet pig.

"How are you Nuggets? Did you miss mama?" She cooed as she cuddled with her pig. 

She then set up a little blanket and pillow fort for her and Nuggets to watch movies while they waited out the Extermination.

\---------------

After 5 movies, some snacks and popcorn, and what felt like forever, Angel could hear the fireworks outside signaling the end of the extermination.

Stretching her arms, she decided to walk around the city since she had a day off from work. 

Maybe she could take a walk in the forest.

Then a limo came up, but Angel noticed it wasn't Val's. Bracing herself for a fight, she was surprised when she found the princess of hell inside.

"Princess? What brings you here?"

"Oh, just call me Charlie. Anyway, you're the Forbidden Spider Lily, Angel Dust right?" The antichrist asked. Gosh, for being the princess of Hell, she was as sweet as an angel.

"Yeah, though I ain't no tramp. It's just a job of mine, and I plan to just dance/sing and not be involved in any distasteful activities." Angel said surprising them.

"I thought with your fame-" The girl with an x on one of her eye sockets started when Angel gave her a look.

"When I first came to Hell, I died a virgin. I got involved with Val when my late roommate got ill and I took her place. Heck, Val still wants me to do more than sing and dance on a pole for his customers. I was lucky that I persuaded him to have me as something to look at but can't touch. Even Velvet and Vox liked the idea! That's why I'm called the Forbidden Spider Lily." She finished.

The two girls then looked at each other before Charlie spoke.

"Well, we were wondering if you would like to participate in a project of ours?" Angel didn't say anything, letting the princess explain her goal of ending the meaningless extermination of her people with the idea of redemption. They had to rehabilitate one soul to get up into Heaven to make it work.

When the mention of room and board was free, Angel said she would do it. Mostly because she was getting tired of the landlord harassing her to sleep with him and having to pay him extra to leave her alone. She also mentioned she had a pet pig that she took care of and asked if he could come too. Charlie quickly said she could bring him too.

Happy with Angel's answer, Charlie and Vaggie let her get herself situated to move into the hotel.

".....Redemption, huh? What do you think Nuggs? Could I be redeemed?" Angel asked her pet as she cuddled with him.

Either then this, it was just another day in Hell for Angel.

\-------------------------

A few weeks had passed since Angel moved into the hotel, but figured Charlie was set up for failure because everyone else thought of it as a joke. She really pitied the princess for going through such criticism. 

Although she laughed when she got into a fistfight with Killjoy. She never liked that woman anyway.

Once Vaggie and Charlie were heading back, she figured to make some tea for them. 

Then the door opened.

"Hey, guys. I saw what happened on the news. Want some tea? It's raspberry." Angel asked.

"Sure. Save some for Charlie, she's talking with her mom on the phone now." Vaggie said getting a cup with a tired look.

Then they heard the door being opened, then slammed, opened again, and slammed again.

"Hey, Vaggie?"

"Whaaaat?" Vaggie asks with an irritated expression.

"The Radio Demon is at the door!" Charlie nervously answers, imitating the man's smile. Then points to the door.

Vaggie quickly sits up in shock, "What?!"

"Why is he here?" Angel asked with a disinterested look. She has heard of the Radio Demon thanks to Vox's ranting. But she really couldn't care less for him as long as he minded his own business.

\----------------------------

Next we meet the Radio Demon! How should my version of Angel Dust interact with him? And how should Alastor think of Angel since she's not acting like in canon?

plz comment!


	3. The Radio Demon

Charlie is nervous and turned her head to the door. And sure enough, she opens the door again.

The demon calls the Radio Demon, asks, "May I speak now?"

Charlie calmly says to the demon, "You may."

The demon reaches his hand out to Charlie as he talks with his radio voice, "Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart!"

He then grabs Charlie's hand and pulls her to him, "Quite a pleasure!"

Alastor lets himself in and past the princess, "Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on a picture show, and I just couldn't resist! What a performance! Why, I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929! Hahahahaha."

He then walks further in as he says, "Sooo many orphans..."

Suddenly, Vaggie holds a harpoon towards Alastor's face making him stop, "Stop right there!"

Vaggie mutters, "Cabrón hijo de perra." Angel chuckled to herself as she heard that.

She continues to have the harpoon toward his throat and says, "I know your game and I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone here, you pompous cheesy talk show shitlord!"

Alastor chuckles as he turned the harpoon away from him with a grin, "Dear if I wanted to hurt anyone here...I would've done so already." Alastor said with voodoo symbols appearing around him as his eyes became radio dials.

Charlie and Vaggie stare in fear. 

Angel could tell he was not someone to fool around with as the rumors say.

"No, I'm here because I want to help!" The Radio Demon stated in glee.

The girls stare at him with confused expressions.

Charlie asks, dumbfounded, "Say what now?"

"Help!" Alastor repeats himself.

"Hahaha, hello? Is this thing on?" Alastor questions.

He taps his mic and says, "Testing, testing!"

Suddenly, the microphone talks, "Well I heard you loud and clear!"

"Um, you want to help? With...?" Charlie asks.

Alastor teleports himself from the shadow between the girls, "This ridiculous thing you're trying to do! This hotel! I want to help you run it."

"Buuut... why?" Charlie asks.

"Hahaha, why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom! I've lacked inspiration for decades," Alastor says.

Then leans his elbow on Vaggie's head, "My work became mundane, lacking focus..."

Then shoves her away, but Angel caught Vaggie before she could fall to the floor. "Aimless, I've come to crave a new form of entertainment! Hahaha!"

"Does getting into a fistfight with a reporter count as entertainment...?" Charlie nervously asks.

"Hahaha! It's the purest kind, my dear: Reality! True passion! After all, the world is a stage and the stage is a world of entertainment," Alastor, showing his big sharp toothed smile.

"So does this mean you think it's possible to rehabilitate a demon?" Charlie asks.

Alastor shakes his hand in front of her as he laughs, "Of course not! That's wacky nonsense!"

That makes Charlie deflate.

Alastor shakes his head back and forth as he says, "Redemption, oh the non-existent humanity!"

He then shakes his head again, "No no no no, I don't think there's anything left that could save such loathsome sinners!"

He then looks over to Vaggie and Angel, the former being offended. Angel just glared at Alastor before moving to the front desk to avoid him.

"The chance given was the life they lived before, the punishment is this! There is no undoing what is done!" Alastor adds.

Charlie steps forward and asks, "So then, why do you wanna help me if you don't believe in my cause?"

Alastor turns to see Charlie and looks at her with a large grin with his eyes glowing.

Alastor walks up to Charlie "Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself!" Then pulls her close to him.

He twirls her around a little as he says, "I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment only to repeatedly trip and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure!"

"Riiiight," Charlie says, feeling uncomfortable and removes his hand from her shoulder.

"Yes, indeedy!" Alastor says.

Then he grabbed Charlie by her waist and drags her away, "I see big things coming your way and who better to help you than I?"

'Geez, this guy sure likes to talk. He word-vomits more than an encyclopedia.' Angel thought looking at her phone to tune him out. But she didn't realize he was walking her way.

"And what can you do my dear?" He asked.

"None of your business, but I can do some cooking and some paperwork." Angel shrugged gaining a surprised look from the deer. "Hey, despite my occupation, I'm not like all those other tramps. I prefer to keep a level of dignity." 

"...Fair enough. If possible, I can make you my assistant."

"Fine by me. But only on my terms. We can talk about it later." Angel finished the conversation. She'll show this deer two can play at this game.  
\-------------  
Please comment!

I need suggestions on how Alastor thinks of Angel!


	4. Interesting

It became a bit of a blur for Angel after Alastor talked to her. 

The next thing she knew, the deer got a small cyclops demon and a chimera demon in the hotel and while the one called Niffty was more than happy to help, the other one named Husker had to be convinced with his giggle water. 

Then Alastor went into song as Angel found herself dressed like Jessica Rabbit. The Radio Demon even took her onto the dance floor and and danced with her a bit.

But his number was interrupted by an explosion which would've hit Niffty if Angel didn't get her out of the way. 

Then Angel witnessed what kind of power the Radio Demon had when he crushed Sir Pentious' airship. Though she would've thanked the deer. She hated being called a 'broad'. 

That was yesterday.

Right now, she was searching for pet pig, knowing she made sure he had been fed and went out already and kept him out of Alastor's sight.

"Hey Husk, Niffty, have you seen Nuggets?" She asked the two demons.

"Nuggets?" Niffty asked.

"My pet pig."

"Oh. I think I just saw Alastor with him, saying something about pork chops-!"

Angel quickly zipped to the kitchen.

"Alastor! Where's Nuggets?!"

"I haven't the faintest idea, and I said that I prefer that you don't interrupt me when I'm preparing to make today’s dinner." 

Angel ignored him when she heard a noise in the fridge.

And Nuggets was in there with an apple in his mouth. 

"My Baby! Are you okay?!" Angel shrieked as she got him out and let him go, allowing the pig to run away.

"My dinner!" Alastor lamented. "Angel you-!" But he didn't finish as Angel punched him square in the nose, making it bleed and break.

"Listen here bub. I don't care if you're some powerful overlord or not, I already have three to deal with in my life. But if you go near Nuggets again...

I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR NOSE AND SEW IT BACK ON UPSIDE DOWN SO YOU'LL DROWN WHEN IT RAINS!" Angel hissed before leaving.

Alastor just stood there stunned for a moment. 

"......................he........heh heh......"

"........hahaha......."

"....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alastor never met a woman with that kind of fire and attitude.

As he fixed his nose, he stood up. 

"Time to change tactics with this one." He smiled. 

\-------------  
Please comment 🙏


	5. Lady Marmalade

Angel was working again, only this time she was at a 1920s gentleman's club. 

It was part of a favor Val agreed to do for the next two weeks for an important client, on the condition Angel would not be harassed by any handsy patrons.

Angel had just finished the last touches of her makeup in the dressing room and took a good look at herself with her hair all primped. 

Once it was her turn, she got into position and stared singing as she danced sensually. 

Where's all my soul sistas?  
Lemme hear ya'll flow, sistas  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Unknown to her, the Radio Demon was at a table a good ways from her. 

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?"  
Oh, uh-huh

Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, da-da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here (here)  
Mocha Chocolata, ya-ya (ooh, yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
(What-what? What-what?)  
Ooh, oh

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets' where he started to freak, yeah

Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, da-da (da-da-da)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here (ooh, yeah, yeah)  
Mocha Chocolata, ya-ya (yeah, yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Alastor kept his eyes glued to Angel's face, as he tried not to look past her neck to her generous figure and chest. Then for some reason, he began feeling hot. Like his skin was on fire. Wait, when did she get rid of the train, and the corset part that surrounded her waist? He suddenly began to wonder how her fur would feel. Was her body as soft as it looked?

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
(Ce soir, what, what, what?)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? Ooh

Yeah, yeah, uh  
We come through with the money and the garter belts  
Let him know we 'bout that cake straight out the gate (uh)  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', "Why spend mine when I can spend yours?"  
Disagree? Well, that's you, and I'm sorry  
I'ma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear high heel shoes, get love from the dudes  
Ima badass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough, sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
If you wanna gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya (c'mon)  
Mocha Chocolata (what?)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time, c'mon now

As Angel kept tease-dancing on the stage, Alastor felt something tight in his nether region and struggled to compose himself.

Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh, yeah, yeah)  
Marmalade (no, yeah)

Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin, feeling silky smooth, hey  
Color of café au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
More (more), more (more), more

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5 (9 to 5)  
He's livin' the grey flannel life  
But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep  
More (more), more (more), more

It was getting uncomfortable for Alastor as he felt his tail come out twitching, his face getting red, steam coming out of his ears. And was that his heart pumping?

Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, da-da (da-da, yeah)  
Gitchie, gitchie, ya-ya, here (ooh)  
Mocha Chocolata (ohh), ya-ya (oh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (Ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (All my sistas, yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir? (Ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ohh (c'mon, uh)

(hey, oh)  
(Lady Marmalade)  
(hey, hey, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh)  
(oh-oh, oh, ohh)  
(baby)  
Moulin Rouge (ooh-oh, da-duh, da-duh)  
Misdemeanor here  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Ooh, ooh-ooh, yes

The crowd roared in applause and wolf whistles. For some reason, Alastor suddenly felt like he wanted to tear these two-bit lower demons apart. 

And he didn't know why!

‐‐------------------  
Alastor had learned that Angel was working at this speakeasy for the next two weeks on the request of one of Valentino's clients. 

This would mean that for the next two weeks, neither Val or Vox would be bothering her here.

Then the image of angel dancing onstage, tearing of parts of her outfit for Hell to see her body. 

He hit his head on the table all red in the face. 

What is this feeling?!?!  
\-----------  
Plz comment 🙏


	6. Heart Problems

Alastor found himself at Rosie's for advice. You see since he saw Angel's performance the other day, Alastor had been bothered with dreams that were not rated pg-13.

It involved him and Angel in a private room and he was allowing her to touch him in certain places that got his blood boiling like magma. It became really hot when he found himself in leather bindings and she was a dominatrix cop. 

He wound up waking up with a tent in his pants every time!

Anyway, he thought Rosie's could help him get rid of this feeling. Husk wasn't gonna be much help. Niffty was a young lady, Charlie would never let him hear the end of it, and so on. 

"Alastor. I heard you needed my help, so I got Lauren to cover for me." Rosie said as she and Alastor sat down. 

"Well, it's Angel Dust."

"The silk dancer? I've met her a few times, she's a nice girl. Even modeled a few dresses for me."

"Well, I had seen her at a cabaret stage, and since then she keeps invading my mind! And her staying at the hotel isn't helping either...what?"   
Alastor asked as he saw Rosie's smile. 

"There's nothing wrong with you Alastor. But it sounds like you're in love." 

Alastor made a record scratch sound at that as he froze.

Love?   
Him?  
How?!

He never showed these affections towards anyone before, much less a woman! 

Yes, he was often told when he was alive by others to think of settling down with a nice woman, all that ridiculous happily ever after junk.

But the idea never appealed to him.

Much less the idea of intercourse. Ugh.

But...  
With Angel, why did it start to sound appealing?!  
\-----------  
Alastor never felt so nervous in his life. 

To think he'd be walking into Valentino's territory to ask Angel a question. Simple to ask, but still easier said than done. 

Thankfully, Val was busy with Vox so he could easily walk by.

He snuck in the studio and found Angel's dressing room.

Then he knocked on the door. 

"If you're a fan or female, I charge extra!" Angel said.

"Angel, its me." Alastor said as he opened the door to see Angel in red lace lingerie. 

"Alastor?" Angel asked, surprised that he was here of all places.

"Ah! Um..." Alastor said all red in the face as Angel closed the door. 

"What are you doing here? Never thought you'd go to places like this." The spider said crossing her arms. 

'Remember what Rosie said! Ask why she works here and get to know her.' The Radio Demon thought To himself.

" Well I'm wondering If you would answer a few questions. To be honest I am curious. Despite being untainted why work here?" He asked.

"....I had a roommate that worked here before. She got sick and asked me to fill in for her. Valentino offered me the job after that, but I had him agree to keep my virtue intact. I still haven't slept with anyone. Val doesn't harm me either cause Velvet got attached to me. Then after my roommate got killed in a previous extermination I had to do double duty. I agreed to be in the hotel to stop paying for my rent, but to get a break from Val. Who knows, if this redemption thing does work for me, maybe I can leave Val for good." Angel said. "It'll be a matter of time before he wants me to be tainted. Or worse. And he won't care what Vox or Velvet says."

Alastor was silent at that. 

Angel was stronger than he anticipated. 

"Well, it answers a number of questions i had for you. However..."

Alastor grinned as he slid a finger under Angel's chin.

"If you're ever free, I would like to have another chat with you." 

"!?!?" 

As Alastor vanished, Angel held a hand over her heart, face all red.

'Dang it...I swore i would never...why him?'  
\----------------  
Please, comment!


	7. A threat

Angel had just finished getting ready for her day with Alastor. 

She decided to go for a simple red dress similar to those from the 1920s thinking Alastor would like it.

She then heard the door knocking and went to open it.

"Are you ready my dear?"

Oh no.

His coat was gone, and he was wearing suspenders. 

Why did she have to have a thing for suspenders?!

Alastor was no better as Angel was in a red dress that reminded him of his own time, and hugged all her curves.

\------------------  
During their day out, the two talked of various topics. The demons in Hell they liked or hated and why, what Earth was like in their time before they died, and their own interests aside their usual hobbies.

Little did they know someone was watching them.

"Val's not gonna like this..."  
\-------------  
"She's seeing the Radio Demon?" A certain overlord frowned.

If word got out of their connection, customers would not come by the studio.

Well, once Angel came back, he's gonna have a talk with her.  
‐-----------------  
The next day, Angel arrived for work. Only to be stopped by Summer.

"Angel. Val wants to see you. He says its urgant." She said.

'What could he want?' The spider thought.  
\---------------  
Apparently her boss was wondering if she and the Radio Demon were dating and she feverishly told him that it was a small outing, not a date.

Val could tell Angel wasn't lying, at least from her perspective, so he let it slide for now. But not without hold her to whisper in her ear.

"If I find out you're lying, there will be consequences. And I need a new star for my next film. Unless you want to give up your virtue in it, I better not catch you within a foot of the S.O.B."

And he let Angel go.

Angel hurried to her dressing room in fear. 

If she talked to Alastor again, only Lucifer knows what Val has planned for her.  
\--------------------  
Plz comment!


End file.
